Je vais te reconquérir
by SterangJinvil Rainy
Summary: Hwoarang est mal à l'aise face à la surprotection et l'amour de Steve,qui selon lui n'est pas expliqué. Lui pense qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça,donc il va agir comme le pire des petits amis envers Steve. Seulement Steve ne l'entends pas de cette façon. Lui aime desespèrement Hwoarang et va le lui prouver en résistant à ses sautes d'humeur.
1. Chapter 1

Hwoarang était sortit précipitamment du supermarché,sans avertir Steve.

Steve ne l'avait pas vu partir,il était mort d'inquiètude,il avait cru que Hwoarang avait disparu voir kidnappé.

Il le retrouva dans la chambre en train de se changer.

Steve:Putain,t'es là ! J'ai cru que t'avais disparu !

Hwoarang:Hé,si j'ai envie de partir,je pars,j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.

Steve:Mais pourquoi t'es parti sans moi ?

Hwoarang:Mec c'est bon,t'as fais les courses,jvais pas te tenir la main jusqu'à la sortie.

Jsuis plus un gosse.

Attends,jdevine.

T'avais peur que jme fasse enlever ?

Steve n'en revenai pas.

Il avait été très inquiet pour Hwoarang,ne lui en voulait meme pas pour l'avoir laisser porter les sacs tout seul,et lui lui rejettait la faute dessus ?

Mais Steve ne regardait que les superbes abdos de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang commença à mettre un nouveau t-shirt.

Un débardeur noir et orange.

Hwoarang remarqua que Steve était très distrait par son rhabillage.

Hwoarang:Qu'est-ce tu mates là ?

Steve déglutit.

Steve:Jte signale que j'ai du trimballer tous les sacs avec moi !

Hwoarang:Oh pauvre garçon,t'avais qu'à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

Je suis sur qu'il ou elle t'aurait aidé.

Hwoarang termina de mettre son collier autour de son cou.

Steve:Putain Hwoarang,qu'est-ce tu mfais ?!

On est un couple bordel !

Hwoarang se rapprocha dangereusement de Steve.

Hwoarang:Ah ouais ? on est un couple ?

tu voudrais que jte tienne la main et que jtécoutes et que jte suives partout comme une bonne petite écolière ?

Steve:Mec t'as vu comment tu mparles ?

même Devil est plus respectueux que toi !

Hwoarang:Va donc le sucer alors.

Hwoarang lui tourna le dos avec un regard moqueur.

Steve le rattrapa par le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur.

Steve:Je nvais pas aller le sucer parce que je ne suis pas une trainée comme toi.

Hwoarang:Lache moi,jsais que t'es la bonne vierge mar...

Steve le gifla très fort.

Du sang commença à couler de la joue droite de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang souria sarcastiquement et dit:La vérité blesse n'est-ce pas ?

Il allait partir quand Steve le rhémobilisa sur le mur et l'embrassa très fort.

Hwoarang gémit de protestation.

Il essaya de se dégager,mais la pression de Steve sur lui était trop forte.

Steve lacha à contrecoeur le baiser.

Steve:Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Hwoarang cracha à coté comme dégouté du baiser.

Il répondit simplement:Parce que j'en ai envie.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi Hwoarang était-il si mauvais envers lui ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait de si mal pour qu'il le rejettes comme ça ?

Cela faisait très mal à Hwoarang de voir Steve à bout,sur le point de pleurer mais il le fallait...

Il fallait qu'il souffre...comme lui souffrait.

Il souffrait tous les jours que Steve était trop gentil,trop attentionné,trop bon envers lui.

Lui ne méritait pas ça.

Il ne méritait pas cette surprotection,ce surplus d'amour et d'affection.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble,Steve avait été trop bien pour lui.

Hwoarang était mal à l'aise face à cela.

Il pensait que lui ne valait pas Steve,une sorte de complexe d'infériorité était apparut au fil des jours.

Donc Hwoarang faisait exprès d'agir comme un trou du cul pour ouvrir les yeux à Steve qui était aveuglé,le croyant trop bon.

Il quitta la pièce en disant:Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut Steve.

Tu mérites mieux.

Et il ferma la porte.

Le pire niveau culpabilité.

Steve s'effronda sur le sol et sanglota très fort.

C'était la première fois que Hwoarang était si froid avec lui.

Qu'est-ce qu-il avait loupé avec lui ?

Pourquoi Hwoarang agissait-il comme ça ?

Steve ne comprit plus rien,lui aimait desespérèment le coréen.

Steve se releva les yeux en larmes et dit tout bas:Très bien,tu veux jouer à ça Hwoarang ?

Dans ce cas,je vais agir exactement comme toi.

Steve pensa seul:Non attends,si j'agis comme lui,notre couple risquerait de se briser...

Hmgh,j'imagine bien toutes les disputes tous les jours,on ne se parlerai meme plus nous les bavards.

Dans ce cas,je vais faire comme si ses petites piques de gamins ne m'atteignaient pas,

je vais cesser d'agir comme la petite copine frustrée que je suis haha.

Steve se reprena en main:YOSH ! tu vas voir Hwoarang !

Tu seras de nouveau amoureux de moi ! meme plus qu'avant !

Steve baissa la tete:Enfin espérons-le...

Steve POV:"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça Hwoarang,mais tu seras de nouveau à moi,je te le promets,je vais te reconquérir".  
le song theme est "didn't i" de Trygg Vibe.

Quand je l'ai réecoutée jme suis dit"ca va trop bien avec eux,c'est leur chanson"


	2. Chapter 2

Hwoarang était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé profondèment Steve.

Il l'avait entendu sangloté,mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

C'était la seule façon pour que Steve se détache de lui.

Soudain Steve arriva et s'asseya à coté de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang jura dans sa tete:Putain...

Steve demanda:ca va ?

Ta joue ...

Hwoarang toucha sa joue droite.

Hwoarang:C'est bon,j'ai désinfecté et mis un pansement maman.

Steve sourit et se rapprocha de Hwoarang.

Il lui dit tout bas:

Je trouve ça mignon que tu m'appelles maman.

Le coeur de Hwoarang eut un raté.

Les yeux plein d'émotion de Steve et son sourire de sucre.

Non.

Décidemment il n'y avait pas plus adorable que Steve...

Hwoarang se ressaisissa et replongea dans son caractère de pourri:

Ouais ben,pourquoi tu viens me déranger ?

tu vois pas que je regarde la télé !?

Steve fut surpris de ce changement soudain,Hwoarang avait l'air bien y'a meme pas une seconde.

Il sourit pour lui même.

Hwoarang l'aimait toujours apparemment.

Il restait un peu d'espoir.

Steve satisfait de lui meme,tapota sur le genou de Hwoarang et se releva du canapé.

Il s'exclama:Bien !

tu veux rester tout seul,c'est ok.

Moi je vais aller ranger les courses.

Je n'ai pas pu à cause de ta crise.

Steve sourit malicieusement.

Hwoarang n'apprécia pas trop que son plan commençait à basculer alors il cria:

C'est toi qui a commencé à venir me faire chier !

T'aurais pu le faire avant !

Steve se tourna plein d'élégance vers la cuisine et dit sans se retourner:

Si tu le dis.

Il leva son poing droit,comme si il venait de gagner un match et il partit.

Hwoarang était en colère.

A quoi jouait Steve ?

Il avait l'air pas du tout touché par son ton brutal.

Il lui rajouta:Va te faire foutre alors !

Il jetta négligemment la télécommande sur le canapé.

Steve finit de ranger les courses et sortit de la cuisine.

Quand il sortit,il vit Hwoarang endormi sur le canapé avec la télé encore ouverte.

Steve se rapprocha et soupira:

Mec,et il me pète une crise pour la facture d'électricité quand il fait pareil...

Steve éteignit la télévision.

Il faisait un peu frais dans la maison.

Hwoarang risquerai d'attraper froid avec juste un maillot.

Steve alla lui chercher une couverture.

Il revient de la chambre et lui mit dessus:

Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi,hein ?

Steve toucha la joue droite du coréen.

Il murmura:Je suis tellement désolé,je t'ai frappé...

Une dose d'emotion absolue s'empara du coeur et des yeux de Steve.

Il se reprit et pensa très fort pour s'encourager:

Non Steve !

ne pleures pas comme une pédale!

Ne pleures pas...

C'en était trop.

Steve laissa échapper quelque gouttes qui atterrissèrent sur les joues de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang commença à sentir le liquide chaud,et fronça les sourcils prêt à se réveiller.

Steve paniqua:

Merde si il voit que je lui ai chialé dessus,il va péter une crise !

Steve essuya ses yeux de toutes traces de larmes,mais de toute façon,Hwoarang pouvait les sentir sur lui,alors c'était mort.

Hwoarang marmona:Steve...c'est toi ?

Steve releva la tete et renifla:Oui c'est moi.

Je...je t'ai mis une couverture,tu ...tu risquai d'attraper froid sinon.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

Il vit bien que Steve avait pleuré en cachette.

Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges que d'habitude...

Hwoarang rigola pour lui même.

Il demanda:

C'est normal que j'ai les joues mouillées ?

Steve devenu soudain rouge de gène.

Il plaisanta:

La pluie peut-être...

Hwoarang ricana:

Steve tu es ringard.

N'ais pas honte de me dire que t'as pleuré sur moi surtout...

Steve:Tu l'aurais très mal pris et m'aurait traité de tous les noms.

Hwoarang:Ca arrive de craquer Steve.

Hwoarang se rasseya.

Il enfouit son visage dans la couverture et mumura:

Merci pour la couverture,fais froid.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

Hwoarang était gentil avec lui ?

Steve sourit tendrement.

Hwoarang était si mignon là,enfouit dans sa couverture en position accroupie.

Steve lui répondit:

C'est rien,tu es le bienvenu.

Et il s'en alla.

Hwoarang commença à avoir des regrets et sortit précipitamment de la couette pour rattraper Steve en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Le coeur de Steve se mit à battre à mile à l'heure.

Avait-il réussi à reconquérir Hwoarang avec juste une couverture ?

Ou du moins,le faire réaliser qu'il l'aimait plus qui ne le pensait.

Hwoarang craqua et pleura dans le dos de Steve:

Je suis tellement désolé...


	3. Chapter 3

Hwoarang,toujours dans le dos de Steve répéta:

Je suis désolé...tellement désolé.

Il renifla.

Steve:Tu te reproches quoi excatement ?

Hwoarang:De t'avoir mal parler,d'avoir mal agi avec toi.

Je pensais que tu me détesterais et me laisserai seul.

Steve:Hwoarang tu n'as rien compris.

Pourquoi voudrais-je te laisser ?

Hwoarang:Parce que je ne te sers à rien Steve.

J'ai l'impression depuis quelques temps que je ne te mérite pas...

Je ne fais rien comparé à toi dans cette relation.

Hwoarang desserra sa prise sur Steve.

Steve se retourna vers lui.

Steve:Hé,tu es devenu ma raison de vivre Hwoarang.

Enfer j'ai meme besoin de toi pour respirer.

Hwoarang sourit:C'est ringard...

Steve rigola:

Ouais tu peux le dire mais c'est la vérité,je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Donc j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi Hwoarang.

T'es génial et t'as beaucoup de qualités.

Je ne t'aime pas juste parce que tu es beau et terriblement sexy et mignon...

Hwoarang leva les yeux:Wow...ça me rassure.

Steve essuya les larmes qui restaient sur les joues de Hwoarang:

Allez,tu l'as dit toi meme,ça arrive de craquer.

Hwoarang:Ouais,on est à égalité maintenant.

Le prochain qui pleure est vraiment une tapette.

Steve:Ok si tu veux.

Hwoarang:Je t'aime aussi terriblement Steve,j'ai besoin de toi...je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

Steve:Meme si tu me quittes,je t'aimerais toujours.

Hwoarang lui sauta au cou:

Trop mignon Steve !

Steve:Mais tu me promets que tu ne me feras pas ça à nouveau ?

Hworang:Promis.

J'ai bien compris que je peux te faire n'importe quoi,tu m'aimeras toujours.

Steve:Le plus important Hwoarang,c'est que tu me mérites aussi.

Ne doute plus jamais de ça et de toi.

Hwoarang toucha la joue de Steve et l'embrassa tendrement:

Promis.

Hwoarang:Allons nous coucher.

Steve:Tiens donc,tu vas dormir avec moi,aujourd'hui ?

Hwoarang:J'ai froid Steve,tu es une vrai bouillotte.

Steve:Wow merci.

Tu dors juste avec moi pour te réchauffer,c'est sympa...

Hwoarang:Rooh allez Steve,tu vas pas me recommencer à me faire une crise de gamine !

Ou c'est moi qui te gifle cette fois-ci !

Steve et Hwoarang rentrèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent cote à cote.

Steve:Au passage,je suis vraiment désolé.

C'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré tout à l'heure...

Et puis j'avais peur que tu me détestais vraiment sans savoir pourquoi.

Si jamais tu me quittais Hwoarang je...je pourrais me tuer.

Hwoarang:Je ne vais pas te quitter dumbass !

maintenant dors au mieux de raconter des conneries.

Steve sourit et dit:

Merci Hwoarang.

Je vais faire de beaux reves,maintenant que tu dors à coté de moi.

Hwoarang le taquina.

Hwoarang:Bouh le gamin !

Il a besoin de quelqu'un à coté de lui pour ne pas cauchemarder ?

Steve:Pas n'importe qui trou du cul.

Hwoarang plaisanta:

Pas meme Marduk ?

Steve et Hwoarang explosèrent de rire en meme temps.

Steve parla en retenant ses larmes de joie:

Merde j'ai pleuré en premier !

Je suis une tapette !

Hworang:Non,ça ne compte pas Steve,ce n'était pas sentimentale,ou aimes-tu Marduk ?

Steve:La ferme avec ton Marduk !

T'es malade ou quoi !

Hwoarang ricana:

Allez,je plaisantais !

Steve:Quand meme,je me demande ce qu'aurait fait Jin et Devil Jin,si ils avaient été dans notre situation...

Hwoarang:Si tu veux mon avis,Jin n'aurait pas lacher la main de Devil pendant tout le supermarché,donc Devil ne risquerait pas de s'échapper !

Steve:Oui,c'et vrai !

y'a pas plus collant que Jin quand il est amoureux !

et puis peut-etre que Devil aime ça.

Ce coté trop possessif mère poule,pas comme certain.

Hwoarang:Wow man,personne n'aime ça !

Juste peut etre toi et Jin,vous etes tous les deux trop amoureux su sucre!

A mon avis Devil en aurait ras le bol mais pour faire plaisir à Jin encaisserait cette torture.

Steve:Ah ouais ?

donc toi tu ne veux pas encaisser cette torture pour moi ?

Hworang:Mec,c'est trop la honte !

se tenir la main comme des petits gamins !

moi je ne suis pas comme ça !

Steve:Ok,ok.

C'est pour ça que je t'aime bad boy.

Allez,dormons maintenant.

Hwoarang sourit:

Ouais bonne nuit.

Sur ce Steve et Hwoarang s'endormirent tranquillement l'un à coté de l'autre en se promettant qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours avec autant de passion qu'ont leurs amis l'un pour l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Steve se réveilla et passa son bras pour sentir que Hwoarang était bien à coté de lui.

Probleme,Hwoarang n'était plus là.

Une frayeur s'empara du boxeur,il courut vers le salon.

Juste à coté du salon,dans la cuisine était Hwoarang.

Il sortit en entendant du bruit qui provenait du salon.

Il remarqua Steve qui avait l'air en panique plus que jamais.

Hwoarang:Hé t'es déjà levé ?

Steve se retourna et s'écria:

Putain t'es là !

j'ai cru que t'étais parti à cause de moi !

Steve s'avança vers lui.

Hwoarang:Hein ?

non je me suis juste levé pour te faire le ptit dej,tu vois...

Hwoarang devenu rouge de gène,décidemment c'était trop ringard...

Steve le remarqua et sourit:

Tu m'as fait un petit déjeuner ?

Hwoarang se racla la gorge:

Ouais c'est assez embarrassant pour moi,tu peux te moquer.

Mais je voulais me faire pardonner,tu vois,c'est toujours toi qui me le fait et...

Steve le coupa en l'enlaçant très fort.

Le cœur de Hwoarang eut un raté.

Steve:Merci beaucoup...Hwoarang.

J'ai eu si peur,je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du coréen,sans aucune raison apparente.

Steve sentit un liquide sur son épaule,il regarda effaré:

Merde !

tu pleures ?

pourquoi ? je suis si désolé...

Hwoarang étouffa un sanglot à ce moment là:

Ne t'excuse pas imbécile...,c'est moi,je suis une pure tapette.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleures.

C'est que tu étais si touchant...

Steve rigola haut et fort:

Allez,c'est bon ! jte pardonne la tapette !

Je vais aller me doucher puis manger ce que tu as préparé.

C'est quoi ?

Hwoarang:Euh...des simples céréales.

Steve explosa de rire à nouveau et carressa la tete de Hwoarang:

Wow merci !

Tu m'as fait un déjeuner très difficile.

Hwoarang s'agaça vite:

Jsuis pas un chien ! arrete de me caresser la tete ! et puis t'aime pas la bouffe asiatique !

Steve arreta de lui ébouriffé les cheveux et s'exclama:

Tu es si mignon Hwoarang !

bon allez je vais aller me laver !

Steve se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hwoarang cria après lui:

Ouais tu pues,t'es sale !

jte sens d'ici !

Steve lui répondit de manière aussi forte:

Tu aimes mon odeur non ?

tu dis que je sens un peu la vanille !

Hwoarang sourit en douce et mentit:

Non c'est pas vrai,je t'ai menti ! tu sens vraiment la merde mec!

Steve rigola et ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Hwoarang partit se recoucher en attendant que Steve ait finit.

Il lui dit tout bas à travers la porte: Tes céreales vont etre mous idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Steve sortit de la salle de bain,il aperçut Hwoarang étalé sur le matelas du lit.

Steve entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il sentait bon le gel douche et le shampoing fruité.

Il pensa:

Mec,il s'est réveillé si tot pour me faire des céreales ?

Steve rit doucement et commença à s'allonger sur Hwoarang.

Hwoarang sentit un poids sur son dos et gémit de fatigue:

Mmmmh c'est qui ?

Steve sourit encore plus et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

Qui d'autre veux-tu que ça soit à part ton Steve ?

Hwoarang eut des frissons.

Il répondit:

T'as fini ta douche ?

Steve:Ouais je suis tout propre et je sens bon regarde...

Steve mit son bras devant la bouche de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang marmona:

Oui je sens,c'est pas la peine de me faire bouffer ton bras.

Hwoarang:Oh et en parlant de bouffer,t'as mangé mes céreales ?

Steve:Je viens juste de sortir idiot,je voulais te réveiller pour qu'on le prenne ensemble...

mais j'ai bien envie de manger autre chose.

Steve regarda le derrière de Hwoarang et se lécha les lèvres,il dit:

Genre tes fesses...

Hwoarang éclata de rire:

Tes céreales doivent etre mous maintenant !

tu vas aller me les bouffer,j'ai pas fais ça pour rien !

Steve:Viens avec moi alors.

Steve se leva et se mit debout,de dos,devant Hwoarang.

Il lui fit signe:

Grimpe sur mon dos.

Hwoarang:Je peux marcher tout seul...

Steve:Je veux porter mon bébé.

Hwoarang sourit en douce et dit de façon agacé meme si il adorait ça en vérité:

Très bien !

mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je suis trop lourd pour toi femmelette !

Steve répliqua:

Ah ouais ?

c'est qui qu'à pleurer en premier après notre marché ?

toi non ?

Hwoarang sauta sur le dos de Steve à ce moment là.

Steve cria:

Putain doucement !

Hwoarang:Haha,alors on a mal ?

Steve:Tais-toi j'avance...

Hwoarang plongea sa tete dans les cheveux de Steve et renifla très fort:

Mmmm ça sent bon.

Tu as mis mon shampoing préféré...

Steve sourit:

Exprès pour toi.

Hwoarang toucha la peau du cou de Steve.

Steve eut des courants électriques.

Hwoarang sourit:

Tu paralyses à mon moindre contact ?

ta peau est douce aussi.

Hwoarang baissa sa tete et sortit sa langue pour lui gouter le dos de la nuque:

Mmmm c'est bon...

Steve rougit et cria:

Arrette avec tes"Mmmm",on dirait un pervers !

Hwoarang:Tu aimes ça les pervers non ?

Steve:Je vais te lacher Hwoarang!

je n'arrives meme plus à marcher !

Hwoarang:Courage babe,on est bientot arriver.

Hwoarang appuya son bassin contre Steve.

Steve le sentit et dit:

Ne m'excites pas imbécile ou je vais te lacher et te violer sur place sans meme bouffer tes foutus céréales.

Hwoarang:Viole moi si tu veux,mais mange mes céreales d'abord ou c'est moi qui te mange.

Steve arriva à la cuisine et lacha le coréen,il s'exclama:

Enfin !

quelle idée de te porter,t'es saoulant !

Hwoarang s'asseya à une chaise et dit:

Oh désolé si je ne suis pas la princesse qui ferme sa gueule quand son beau prince la porte.

Steve soupira et s'asseya à son tour:

Très bien,mangeons maintenant.

Hwoarang sourit salement en voyant la tete ennuyé de Steve.

Pauvre garçon,ses céreales n'étaient vraiment plus croustillantes.

Steve vit Hwoarang qui le regardait:

Ne t'inquiète pas,je vais les manger.

Hwoarang répliqua:

Je sais.

J'aime juste la tete que tu fais.

Tu es vraiment déçu n'est-ce pas ?

Steve sourit:

Hwoa,c'est juste des céreales,je vais pas mourir.

Hwoarang attrapa un bol,versa du lait et des céreales dedans.

Il prit une cueillière et dit:

Bon appétit alors.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve regarda Hwoarang qui était plongeait dans son bol,il dit:

Alors ?

tes céreales,elles ont quel gout ?

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux.

Pourquoi cette question ?

ça se voyait bien quelles étaient au chocolat.

Hwoarang:Euh...elles sont au chocolat non ?

Steve sourit.

Steve:Imbécile,elles n'ont pas un gout spécial ?

moi elles ont un gout d'amour.

Hwoarang sourit:

Wow,ce sont des céreales magiques alors.

Quand je te l'ai préparé je n'étais pas du tout dans l'humeur cul cul la praline.

Jme suis dit plutôt:

Jvais lui faire des céreales comme ça il va plus me faire chier.

Hwoarang plaisanta.

Steve avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Steve:Très bien.

Hwoarang rajouta:

Mais si tu veux que je sois aussi ringard que toi,je dirais quelles ont un gout de...bonheur ?

Hwoarang sourit timidement.

Steve eut une raté et dit:

Putain,toi tu n'es pas ringard quand tu le dis,t'es mignon.

Hwoarang dit fièrement:

Bien sur que je suis mignon !

Steve ricana et finit son bol.

Il se leva:

Bon !

j'ai fini !

merci pour la bouffe Hwoarang !

Steve quitta la cuisine.

Hwoarang:Euh..tu vas ou ?

Steve:Au lit regardé la télé.

Je n'ai rien de prévu avant l'après-midi.

Hwoarang:Tu veux que je la regarde avec toi ?

Steve:Pourquoi tu es si formel ?

on se connait,tu peux regarder la télé avec moi si tu veux.

Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission.

Hwoarang baissa la tête:

Oui mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

Steve écarquilla les yeux:

Hein !?

me déranger ?

Hwoa,qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Hwoarang sourit amèrement et dit:

Bien sur...

Il allait partir en direction du canapé quand Steve le rattrapa.

Hwoarang eut une frayeur.

Il pensa:

Damn...je ne suis pas du tout discret.

ça se voit bien que j'ai besoin de son attention.

Hwoarang souffla et se prépara à un questionnaire de la part de Steve.

Steve:Tu ne viens pas ?

Hwoarang:Non,vas-y toi.

Steve le regarda bizarrement:

Ok...préviens moi si tu changes d'avis.

Steve partit dans le couloir en direction de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps Hwoarang s'asseya sur le canapé et soupira:

Man...qu'est-ce que jvais faire.

Steve a pas l'air du tout partant pour quoi que ce soit.

C'est comme si,on était redevenu amis juste amis,rien d'autre.

Une crainte s'empara de Hwoarang:

Est-ce que Steve en a marre de lui ?

pourquoi est-il devenu si maussade avec lui tout à coup ?

Surement la fatigue.

Oui c'était ce que se disait le coréen.

Il attrapa son mp4 et ses écouteurs sur la table basse et mit de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles.

Oublié ses soucis...

Pendant ce temps Steve lui était dans le lit songeur.

Il voyait bien que Hwoarang était bizarre.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Si il lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas,il va lui dire qu'il n'y a rien.

Steve soupira et pensa:

C'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

Prouve moi que tu m'aimes Hwoarang.

Il y avait trop de tension dans la maison.

Hwoarang n'aimait pas ça.

Ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier et voilà qu'un nouveau probleme s'était installé.

Hwoarang enleva sa musique et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre:

Il hésita à entrer.

Hwoarang pensa très fort pour lui même:

Mec de quoi j'ai peur ?

de Steve ?

Hwoarang ricana sarcastiquement et décida d'entrer.

Steve fut surpris et sourit:

Oh t'as changé d'avis ?

Hwoarang se gratta l'arrière de la tete maladroitement.

Décidemment les sentiments c'était pas son truc.

Hwoarang:Jme sens seul parce que d'habitude t'es toujours avec moi et tout...

là j'ai l'impression que t'es vraiment en colère ou jsais pas,t'es pas normal Steve.

Il releva la tete vers lui:

Ai-je fais ou dis quelque chose de mal ?

Steve sourit encore plus:

Non...c'est juste,j'ai envie de me faire un peu désiré en te faisant poiroter,tu vois ?

Steve sourit arrogament.

Hwoarang sourit et fut soulagé:

Oh ce n'est qu'un jeu,d'accord.

J'ai cru que y'avais vraiment un problème.

Steve:J'ai juste envie que tu me prouves un peu de temps en temps que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Hwoarang fut surpris:

Mais...

Steve le coupa:

Des céreales ne suffisent pas Hwoarang.

Hwoarang commença vite à s'agacer.

Steve savait très bien que ce n'était pas son truc l'amour et les attentions.

Il lui cria:

Tu sais bien que je ne peux faire que ça !

Steve:Non,tu peux me faire autre chose.

Genre venir me parler plus souvent,m'embrasser et tout..

Hwoarang s'exclama:

ça y'est le garçon est frustré !

Quand je te fais des gestes chauds ou des calins,tu me traites de pervers et tu dis que je te saoules,faudrais savoir !

Steve haussa les épaules.

Hwoarang serra les poings.

Pourquoi était-il venu ici deja ?

Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et dit:

Je voulais juste venir te tenir compagnie,pas recevoir une leçon de moral.

Steve sourit tendrement:

Ne le prends pas comme ça.

C'est juste la vérité.

Steve lui fit signe de venir près de lui.

Hwoarang se sentit durcir rien qu'avec ce geste.

Il déglutit et avança.

Il le regarda méchamment et dit:

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Steve répondit simplement en se léchant les lèvres et en les mordant:

Toi.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux:

Ah...

Il faisait tout à coup très chaud.

Hwoarang s'allongea sur le lit très tendu et en sueur.

Steve le remarqua:

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

tu transpires beaucoup...

Steve commença à enlever sa chemise et celle de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang déglutit une nouvelle fois et dit:

Tu es en train de devenir un vrai psychopate,comme Devil.

Steve:Tu n'aimes pas ?

Steve commença à déboutonner son pantalon:

Moi j'adore l'effet que je te fais en ce moment.

Steve avança près de son oreille et lui dit:

Tu serais pret à te vendre pour moi hein ?

Hwoarang:Ouais...

Steve donna ses doigts à Hwoarang pour qu'il les sucent et les lèches:

Suce moi ça bébé.

Hwoarang gémit.

Le ton de Steve était si sexy.

Hwoarang fit comme il le dit.

Merde il était en train de devenir aussi soumis que Jin.

Il se maudit lui meme et commença à prendre tous les doigts de Steve dans sa bouche,quitte à se faire vomir.

Steve rigola:

Hé hé,doucement.

Steve avait les doigts plein de salive,il les retira de force,car Hwoarang n'avait pas l'intention de les lacher.

Il lui dit:

Tu aimes ça les doigts hein ?

Hwoarang rougit et cria:

TAIS TOI ET BAISES MOI MAINTENANT !

Hwoarang rajouta:

et d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu devenu si confiant tout à coup ?

Quel changement de charactère...

Steve avança vers son membre:

C'est parce que.

Je me suis dis que si tu venais me voir dans cette chambre,ça voudrait dire que tu m'aimes vraiment.

Hwoarang:Mec,jte l'ai deja dit que jtaimais,qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Steve sourit:

Je veux que tu me baises Hwoa,je te veux en moi.

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils:

Mais..c'est toujours toi qui

Steve le coupa:

Non j'ai envie d'essayer autre chose.

Je reve que tu me domines au lit Hwoarang...

Hwoarang devenu aussitot plus rouge qu'une tomate,il cria:

ça y'est ! mon vrai Steve mou mou est revenu !

Steve sourit:

Lequel préfères-tu ?

Hwoarang:Je préfère lui qui est sale.

Steve sourit et dit:

Je le savais pervers.

Sur ce Steve et Hwoarang passèrent une très belle matinée.

Steve avait réaliser à de ses fantasmes avec Hwoarang et Hwoarang avait découvert une autre facette de Steve.

Fin !


End file.
